Before And After
by Insane And Loving It
Summary: My first hinted at Yaoi, no like, no read. Looks at Yami's feelings before and after puzzle is solved. If you want another chappie, R&R! Rating may change. Mainly fluff.


Iali: It's me again! Thought you were rid of me? Well you were wrong!

Yami: -anime sweat mark- I bet they're just in awe of you now.

Iali: -sweet smile- I know huh?

Yami: -anime fall-

Iali: This is my first hinted at Yaoi, but it's just mainly fluff.

Yami: Why me?! Why, sweet merciful Ra, me?!!!!

Iali: -ties up Yami- Don't worry, he won't go anywhere! I'll continue with my Seto stories if I get R&R, but I'll probably redo them. Unless you tell me not to! Read the disclaimer Yugi!

Yugi: -kawaii smile- Iali does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did, there would definitely be no fanfics about it!

Iali: HEY!! That's not in the script!!!!

Yugi: -flees-

Iali: Please enjoy while I go catch a short angel please! Oh, and R&R!! –Chases after Yugi-

-----------------------------------------------

The darkness, he couldn't stand the dark anymore. But that's what happens when you've been trapped in it for millennias. It was so cold, he was surprised he didn't freeze; but then again, he didn't have a body to freeze with. Then there was the chains, weighing him down, reminding him that this was his prison.

He was surprised by how sane he was, but then again, the thoughts about the bunnies were disturbing. So maybe he wasn't that sane, but it was something. All he could do was wander down those empty halls, feeling more and more pain as the chains ground deeper into his already marred limbs.

He couldn't take being alone sometimes; he would almost crack then and try to kill himself. Then he would remember that he was already dead.

Fate can be a bitch sometimes.

He became the darkness, and it became him; he was Yami. His memories started to fade, slowly at first. A date here and there, maybe a few things that had happened. Then it became worse; he nearly forgot his own name.

Yami could no longer remember how long he had sat there, carving his name into anything he could find, even himself. The hours seemed to fly by when he sat on the ground with the knife and repeatatly carved his name into his own hand and then watched it heal itself.

He couldn't take much more of this, he needed to see the light again, he needed to feel the wind on his face! He wanted another chance! His screams and pleas would bounce off the walls of soul room until he couldn't find the voice to scream with, then, he cried.

Then one day he couldn't take it. He threw him at the wall of his soul room and scratched at the wall desperately.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!!"

He scratched at the wall until his hands bled, watched them heal themselves, and then threw himself at the wall again. Who knows how long this kept up, days…years, a trivial matter to someone who has had millennias and will have many more. Then he lay there, starring at the wall bleakly.

_No one will save me_ he thought miserably. He turned over to his side, gaining only pain when the chains dug into his arms. _Oh Ra, what did I do to disserve this? _No one answered his thoughts, as usual.

He laid there, more years flew by. He never stirred once; sleep had claimed him for the betterment of his sanity. If any was left that is. That is where any try at measuring the passage of time becomes useless, all Yami knew were the dreams. Some left him tossing around fitfully, crying out in pain; others were gentle, and gave hope to the hope starved spirit.

From these nightmares and dreams, his soul room began to develop. The doors emerged, giving the spirit the places he sought to hide in. His insanity formed the strange rules and manipulations of the room, such as gravity being reversed, the stairs leading to nowhere, the voices that could be heard faintly in a few chambers that were part of his unremembered guilt. Then from the old place where his…evil thoughts once rested came the many traps and deaths to be had in his soul room. All happening while the once-Pharaoh slept.

When the he woke again, he must say he felt miserable at the prospect of wandering again, at least his dreams held some comfort. But sleep would not come again and he was forced to wander these new rooms that had appeared whilst he slept. The spirit new what rooms would destroy and the rooms where the voices sang at, but each room was still a surprise to him. More years passed.

Then one day or night, for he still had no collection of time, something changed. He was wandering down a hallway again, feeling sorrow and pain wash over him as it usually did, along with anger that was directed at the chains that bound him. He collapsed near a wall, unwilling rather than unable to go on. Then he felt it, warmth that radiated through the walls! It would be an understatement to say he was surprised, why, he nearly jumped into the next room above by going through the ceiling.

"Oh sweet Ra" he half whispered, half hissed. He pressed against the wall in desperation, seeking all the warmth he could. He tried to compare it to something, but he could remember nothing (Iali: if he could have remembered, he would have compared it to the warm sun on your face). He curled up against it, whimpering in joy and pain as the chains tightened to an almost strangling point, but he didn't care.

Then the warmth abruptly left, leaving the spirit to the cold once again.

"NO! PLEASE… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Please, I hate …the dark" he whispered the end, feeling the dark trying to strangle him. He whimpered again, but it was swallowed up by the darkness, almost as if the dark was trying to swallow the spirit alive and make it part of itself. The prospect of that made the spirit shiver in disgust.

Time passed again, but unlike the others, this one was surprisingly short. Once again he was wandering, as it seemed to be the only thing the darkness let him do without as much pain. Then the warmth came, causing the spirit to cry out in joy and stumble, despite the unbearable pain from the chains, and pressed himself against a wall, savoring the feeling of heat. He cried out in pain and fear as the warmth left again, but he knew it would be back for some reason. It was enough to give the spirit hope and a little sanity.

It passed like this for a time. The heat coming and leaving short periods, slowly making the spirit more sane and hopeful.

Then one day, when the warmth came the chains instead of tightening as the always did, loosened about the spirits limbs. The spirit smiled for once, he could feel apprehension in every fiber of his being.

_This is it _he thought happily and nervously, _I'm finally being set free!_

Then he saw it! The light radiating out of nowhere, surrounding him, making him whole. He felt joy course through him and felt someone with him. Then there he was, standing in the semi-lightened room. He glanced around the room, to overwhelmed to say anything. He glanced at a lamp that was lit with mild fascination, but he knew that was not where his light had come from. Then his eyes came to rest on a boy.

He lay over his desk, as if he had fallen asleep in the middle of doing some work. His face was soft, angelic almost and a smile graced his gentle face. The boy's hair resembled the spirit's hair, except it was soft rather than jagged. The puzzle was clutched in his sweet grasp.The spirit felt his link with the boy and couldn't help but sneak a peek into his new aibou's soul room.

Yami (Iali: Got tired of writing 'the spirit' so let's use Yami from now on) couldn't believe the innocence of his aibou, but then smiled down at the boy and reached out and brushed some hair from his face.

"My hikari, my aibou, my koi" he whispered feeling love for his savior and partner. Then he jerked his hand away.

_I'm so filthy compared to my hikari _he thought miserably. _I have no right to touch his innocence and taint him with my wrongs. The darkness got what it wanted; it got part of me _he thought with a small groan of misery. _But my hikari saved me from being devoured by the darkness_ he thought, the first smile in many millennias brought to his lips.

_I've just met him and don't even know his name, but I already care for him. I want to protect and save him as he did for me._ He grabbed a quilt from the bed and placed gently around his small hikari's shoulders. _I will earn your love or at least your friendship my hikari, I swear to that._

"Sleep well my hikari, my koi. One day we'll meet" he lent down and put a feather light kiss on the boy's cheek. With that he returned to his despised soul room, but to his surprise, it was no longer dark, then he smiled.

"How can anything stay dark with my hikari around?" A chuckle rang through his soul room. "Well, it seems I have myself an interesting neighbor. It's going to be fun keeping my presence a secret" he said with a mischievous smirk. _Let's just hope my hikari can easily brush off waking up feeling as if someone kissed him_ he thought with a devious smirk, his true nature of mischief getting ready for another go.

--------------------------------------------

Iali: So, what did you think?

Bakura: Fluffy, I think I'm going' to gag!

Ryou: -sniffle- It was really kawaii!

Iali: -anime sweat mark- But it was a bitch to write though.

Bakura: -is running in circles screaming 'I'm melting, I'm melting!'-

Ryou: -gasps then stares at Iali like she's cursed-

Iali: If you want another chapter, R&R!!!

Yami: Why does everyone have to pick on me and Yugi?

Iali: Because it's fun! –Evil grin and laugh-

Yami: -anime sweat mark- Please R&R, if not for her, then do it for the safety of all our sanities!


End file.
